


Make It Rain

by DeathTheKed



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ChaeDa, ChaeHyun, DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTheKed/pseuds/DeathTheKed
Summary: All Dahyun need to do is to make it rain.





	Make It Rain

It was finally July in Seoul, South Korea and life was good. But everything was about to change.

"So, what do you think?" Dahyun asked, earning disapproving looks.

"Chaeyoung? Again?" Jihyo paused as she let out a sigh. "Dahyun, the universe clearly does not want you and Chaeyoung to be together. Don't piss off the universe. The universe will slap you."

"Don't you think the universe got something more important to worry than my dating life?"

"Unless..." Nayeon cut in. "Your dating life is the glue holding the entire universe together. Woah, chills. Did anybody else get chills?" that earned more disapproving looks.

"Look, I realized that we've been down this road before. But the fact is, wherever I go, I always keep coming back to Chaeyoung. So, I got to do this." Dahyun was shocked when Jihyo slapped her. "Aw! What the hell?"

"That wasn't me, that was the universe."

The funny thing was, at that very moment, the universe was working on something. A storm...

"Jihyo's right, Dahyun. How many times are you going to watch this crush and burn until you say it's enough?" Nayeon might want Dahyun and Chaeyoung to be together, but she's tired of tending with a rejected Kim Dahyun.

"One more. One more time. One more big beautiful stupid romantic gesture. And then whatever she says, yes or no, that's it. If it's yes, great. If it's no, then I am done going after her...forever."

"So, what's this big beautiful stupid romantic gesture?" Jeongyeon joined in.

"I am going to make her...a mix CD." that earned some disgusted looks, making Dahyun chuckled. "I'm kidding, I have a plan. Jeongyeon unnie, I'm going to need your key to your shared apartment."

"Oh...kay." Jeongyeon grab her bag and handed a key to Dahyun. "What's the plan?"

"Well...remember the first night we went out together? When I stole her red and white clarinet from a bistro named Christmas?" the three nodded their heads.

"Yeah, that was awesome. But how are you going to top that?" Dahyun just gave Nayeon a smirk as she raised her eyebrows knowingly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She should be here any second." Dahyun said to the band that was holding red and white colored instruments. 

"Uhh...we're pretty hungry. When are we going to get our pizza?" Momo, the keyboard player, asked.

"Enough with the pizza talk, we've discussed about this. We'll go get pizza later, alright? Just..." a sound on the other side of that door made Dahyun stopped. She grab the bouquet of roses sitting on the couch and signed the band to keep quiet as she listened to Chaeyoung on the other side.

"Damn it." Chaeyoung muttered, making Dahyun confused so she looked around and saw the other key of the apartment. She heard Chaeyoung talks to someone on the phone. "Jeongyeon unnie, I need to use your key. I left mine inside the apartment...What do you mean knock? Ghosts aren't that smart, Jeongyeon unnie...Fine, yeah. I'll just knock. Whatever."

Dahyun almost jumped up when Chaeyoung knocked on the door. She rushed over to the front door and took a deep breath before opening the door slowly.

"Hi." Chaeyoung was obviously shocked seeing Dahyun on her apartment. Moreover with a band that was now playing a romantic music.

"Uh...hi." Dahyun chuckled at Chaeyoung's awkward greeting and motioned for her to come in. When the shorter girl was inside, she closed the doors and faced her immediately.

"Chaeyoung, listen. I have to say this, I need to say this. I mean, I've said it a couple of times before but it ended badly. But this is me, saying it again...through a band, and roses and surprises." Dahyun paused for a little before smiling her eyesmile. "I'm crazy about you, I think we should be together. What do you say?"

"YES! No? I don't know."

"Those were the three options." Chaeyoung laughed as she roll her eyes before looking around.

"Unnie, this is so--"

"I know."

"And the--"

"I know."

"With the--"

"I know."

"I mean, I was going to come home and watch some romantic movies, but now there's a band in my living room. And...I have to pee."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Dahyun turned around and made the band stop. "Uhh, go ahead. We'll...wait."

"Okay." Chaeyoung answered and walked towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, cause when we talk earlier, you said there will be pizza." Momo interrupted.

"No. I said, I'll get pizza you a pizza AFTERWARDS. Look, can we talk about this later? I'm sort of confessing my love here."

"Sure." Tzuyu, another keyboard player, turned to her bandmates and whispered. "We're not getting pizza." and just in time, Chaeyoung came back so they started to play again.

"Okay, let's talk." Chaeyoung started as she made her way infront of Dahyun.

"Okay." Chaeyoung cleared her throat and motioned for the band, so Dahyun turned around and made them stop again. "Why don't you guys take 5? Have some pizza, I'll pay you later." the band stood up and made their way out.

"Thanks, guys. Sort of a big life decision. Love the red and white instruments, kind of an inside joke. Thanks." as soon as the band left, Chaeyoung faced Dahyun with an amused smile. "You're crazy."

"I know right."

"Ugh, it's not that I haven't thought about this. You know that I have, but let's look at this. We only just started to be friends again after you got into a fight with my ex."

"I know but, come on..."

"And we want different things. That's still there. That's not going away. What if we do this and if it doesn't work out, I'll lose you, both as lover and as a friend. I got to think about this."

"Okay, fine. Think about it on the plane. Let's go to Tokyo for the weekend, I'm serious." Chaeyoung gasped. "I'm kidding...it's Osaka."

"I can't go to Osaka, I'm going on a company party tomorrow night to celebrate Independence Day."

"I thought that thing was cancelled because of the storm."

"Well, it's back on."

"Since when?"

"Since an hour ago. Tropical Storm DC was sent back to the Pacific. And Somi is leaving the company so it'll be like our last night out. Plus, she gave some good words to the CEO for me. I need to be at that party for her, as a friend and as a gratitude."

"You're kidding me. Jeon Somi? That girl likes you. Come on, don't go on this thing just for her."

"I..can't. I need to go, it's a company party."

"Really? Because it sounds like a date...with Somi." Dahyun stated, making Chaeyoung chuckled. "Come on, don't tell me it's not a date. You know it is, right?"

"I...don't know." 

"So, what? You actually like this girl now?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to be in a relationship with her?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"No, Dahyun unnie, I don't. And you know what? That's okay. I don't plan out my life every second, just like you do."

"I don't plan out--"

"Oh, really? Then, what is all of this?" Chaeyoung gestured the flowers scattered around the place. "I mean, why can't you just say 'Hey, Chaeyoung. Let's go grab sushi'. No, because it has to be a band, it has to be a room full of roses and a bunch of chocolates and an Osaka trip. And let's spend the rest of our lives together."

"Wait, wait. Don't you think we're a bit past-sushi at this point?" Dahyun let out a sigh. "God, you are so terrified of anything real. It's like you're floating out in space. Touch the ground, Chae. Live in the world. Make a mistake. Make THIS mistake."

"I need to think about this."

"Fine...NO! I'm sorry, I...I can't do this anymore. I need an answer."

"If you want me to say yes right now, I can't...I can't do that."

"Well, if it's not a yes then it's a no."

"Then, I guess it's not meant to be." Dahyun stared at Chaeyoung for a little while, but all she saw was hesitation. She let out a sad smile and turn to leave the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice try, buddy." Jihyo cheered up.

"Yeah, good hussle out there." Nayeon added.

"Look at the bright side, atleast you got some closure. She finally made her choice, so you could move on." the three older girls jumped up in shocked when Dahyun slammed her hand to the table.

"Screw that. This isn't over." the three girls all groaned at Dahyun's stubborness.

"You sat here, at this very booth, and you said--"

"I don't care what I said." Dahyun cut Nayeon off. "This is gonna happen. She can't say it's not meant to be, because it is meant to be. You wanna know why? Because I mean it to be." she stood up and walked out, causing Jihyo to volunteer in following her.

"Dahyun, she is going to that party. No matter what miracle would happen, Chaeyoung is going to be with Somi tonight." Jihyo sighed when Dahyun was just looking at the TV.

"Fine, if it's a miracle I need then a miracle it is."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to make a miracle, unnie." Dahyun smirked as she looked from Jihyo to the TV. "I'm going to make it rain." Jihyo looked at Dahyun like she's crazy, so she snapped. "Look, I can't make Chae go to that party. And how do I keep that from happening? Simple, I'll make it rain."

"Dahyun, do you want me to slap you again? Because it felt nice the first time."

"I may sound crazy right now--NO! I'm definitely crazy right now. But I have a plan. That girl you used to date, Wendy Son? Doesn't she study ancient tradition?"

"Uhh...yeah?"

"Are you still in touch with her?"

"Sure. I mean, even though we broke up, we still get together once a month to catch up and--NO! We do not stay in touch."

"Deny all you want, you two look great together. But that's not the point, she needs to teach me how to do a rain dance."

"Did you just say a rain dance?"

"Yes."

"A rain dance?"

"Yes."

"A dance to make it rain?"

"Yes." once again, Jihyo surprised her with a slap. Nevertheless, she slapped back and the two of them got into a slapfight. "Stop!"

"We're not doing this, Dahyun."

"Yes, we are."

"Dahyun, you're forcing me to do things that I don't want to do. And it's not a good look for me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me a reason to help you." Wendy stated without looking at them, only focusing at her books.

"Because it's a favor from Jihyo unnie."

"Jihyo? My ex, Park Jihyo? Why would I want to help the friend of my ex?"

"Because it's an ex that still loves you."

"WHAT?" both Wendy and Jihyo exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, true or not, it got you to look at me." Dahyun took Wendy's hand and stared at her eyes. "I know that you and Jihyo unnie didn't work out, but I could still work this one if you help me."

"Why do you need my help?"

"I need to make it rain. Because if I don't, she'll end up with the wrong person."

"The wrong person?"

"Yes."

"Is this girl really that special to you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'm in."

The three of them got to the rooftop of Dahyun's apartment. Wendy taught Dahyun the position of the rain dance, ofcourse with the occasional sneaky glances to Jihyo. Well, Jihyo had her fair share of glancing too. It really looks like they hadn't move on from each other yet.

So Dahyun made them talk after she was taught how to do a rain dance. While she was dancing, the two was talking about their relationship. Dahyun didn't listened but she know the talk was over when she heard Jihyo's voice.

"Dahyun, that's funny...still funny...still funny...and now it's sad." Dahyun ignored Jihyo's comment and continued dancing.

"Hey, Wendy unnie. You sure I'm doing this right?"

"I think so."

"Is it looking like a real rain dance?"

"I think so."

"Hey, Wendy unnie. Have you actually seen a real rain dance before?"

"No." that made Dahyun stop.

"No?"

"I've only read about it in one of those ancient-looking books. The position, the counts and the st-"

"Have you actually seen a rain dance?"

"I've seen it...in movies." Wendy answered, making Jihyo chuckle.

"I can't believe this. I've been here for hours, making a complete fool out of myself."

"Sorry." Dahyun sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine, Wendy unnie. You were just trying to help. You can go now, if you'd like."

"I'll try to look for more about rain dance, I'll be right back." with that, Wendy ran down of the roof. When she left, Dahyun started dancing again.

"Dahyun, what are you doing?"

"A rain dance."

"That's not a rain dance. That's a drunk dance made by a fat drunk."

"I don't think the Rain Spirit will mind if I don't stick with the choreography, after all it's the thought that counts."

"She's leaving in half an hour." Dahyun ignored Jihyo and continued dancing. "Dahyun, you're wasting your time and awesome year just for this girl. It isn't going to work."

"Yeah, I know that." Dahyun stated, panting to catch her breath.

"Wha-? Then, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love her, okay? I love her. I told that to her when we first met and here we are now, seven months later, and nothing had changed. I'm still inlove with her." Dahyun took a deep breath. "Yes, I know this isn't going to work. But it has to work." she faced the sky and yelled. "You hear me, universe? This is Kim Dahyun speaking, give me some rain. Come on! Come on! Come on!" a thunder answered Dahyun and the rain started to pour out.

"Oh, come on." Jihyo muttered sarcastically but she had a fond smile in her face. Dahyun laughed and turned around to smile at Jihyo. "Go get her now."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dahyun arrived infront of Chaeyoung's apartment and stood infront of her window. Chaeyoung was on the fourth floor so Dahyun decided to call her by yelling out.

"Chaeyoung! Hey, Chaeyoung!" the window to Chaeyoung room opened and the girl looked out. "Oh, thank God you're here."

"The party got cancelled because of the storm."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

"So, your fault?"

"Yes, it is. Now, come down here." Chaeyoung chuckle and shook her head.

"It's pouring. You come up here."

"No, you have to come down here."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I made it rain, that's what I did today. Now, I've done my part so come down here."

"I'm not dressed, unnie. Now, come up."

"No, I'm not coming up. I'm not, you have to come down here."

Chaeyoung let out an amused smile before going inside. She looked at the red and white clarinet on her room and decided that Dahyun was really worth it. She ran out of her room and into the front door. She opened it and was shocked to see Dahyun on the other side.

"I was gonna--"

"I know." Dahyun cut off and leaned in for a kiss. The two of them got into a passionate kiss, feeling warm under the cold weather because of the storm.

And that's how Dahyun and Chaeyoung got together. Turns out, all Dahyun need to do is to make it rain.

==========================================================

Happy 6th Year Anniversary to Dahyun and Chaeyoung's friendship!

DubChaeng's friendship is one of the reasons why I ship them. When I saw their bond, I immediately love the two of them until I couldn't choose one without the other. And the fact that they keep count of the years they're together means that it's special to them. I love DubChaeng so much, more than words can say and I will never ever let go of them. DahyunxChaeyoung till infinity. I hope they stay the same and will never change. I love you so much, DubChaeng and TWICE. <3


End file.
